


Take A Dirty Picture For Ya

by FireGirl125



Series: Puckerose Loving [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, naked pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGirl125/pseuds/FireGirl125
Summary: In an effort to spice up their sex life, Marley and Puck bring a camera into the bedroom and have their own naughty photoshoot, which leads to a night of fun.





	Take A Dirty Picture For Ya

     Marley was a woman of many talents, many of the talents self-explanatory. She was a talented singer, loved to care for animals and was actually skilled at the whole being-a-mom-thing. However, while she was exceeding in some areas of her life, she felt there were other areas that were seriously lacking. For one thing, she had the best husband in the entire world, but their time together had been a little sparse of late. He was at work for most of the day and Marley was usually busy either working or taking care of their one-year-old daughter.

    Luckily, he was home that evening and was currently in the shower getting ready for bed. While Marley insisted Puck shower, she sat on their king-sized bed and played with her camera, the same camera Puck had bought her as a gift for their honeymoon. Marley always had an interest in photography, but at the same time she never really found anything worthy to photograph--aside from her daughter of course. Marley boredly took pictures of random objects around the room, until she heard the door open to find her husband donning nothing but a bath towel. She bit her lower lip as Puck entered the bedroom and closed the door, heading towards the bed in order to greet his wife. Marley smiled while Puck went to grab the cologne on the dresser, dabbing a bit on and giving his wife an adoring smile.

 "How was your shower?" Marley asked as Puck playfully thought about his answer.

 "Wet. Hot. Wishing you were in there so we could've had a bit of fun." Puck answered, Marley laughing at his response. "Charlie's asleep yet?' 

 "Yeah, I put her to bed an hour ago." Marley nodded her head. "She also had a bottle of formula, so she should be knocked out for a few hours." 

 "Excellent." Puck grinned at his wife as he went through the drawers to get a clean pair of underwear. "You're a good mom, you know that?" 

 "I try." Marley smirked while playing with the camera. "You're not so bad yourself, you amazing, hot, daddy."

 "Ooh, I like that title." Puck chuckled, although he was confused when he realized none of his underwear were in the drawer. "Marley, have you seen my clothes? They're not here."

 "Your clothes?" Marley sounded as if she was confused until she remembered what happened to them. "Ooh, well you see I forgot to put them in the drawer...because I never put them in the dryer."

 "So you mean to tell me I have to sleep naked tonight?" Puck turned to Marley as she nodded her head.

 "I'm sorry. I was dealing with Charlie all day and then I knew I was forgetting something." Marley groaned. "I feel really bad, I do."

 "No, baby. It's okay." Puck assured her. "You had a lot on your plate today, it's fine." Marley softly stared at him while fumbling with the camera in her hand before ultimately bringing it up and pointing it at him. "What are you doing?" 

 "I don't know, you just looked more hot tonight than you usually do and I wanted to take a picture of you." Marley shrugged her shoulders. 

 "Oh, well by all means, snap away." Puck leaned against the bureau as Marley snapped a picture, although curiosity immediately struck him as he wondered how it came out. He walked towards the bed and stared at the picture over Marley's shoulder. He had to admit it was a good picture, and he knew Marley felt the same when he noticed she couldn't stop staring at it. "I look pretty good there. Hmm, maybe I should be in a Calvin Klein commercial." 

 "And have girls fawn over your package? No thanks." Marley smirked, although Puck adoringly rubbed her shoulders in the process.

 "Don't worry, only one girl can have this package, and she's sitting right next to me." Puck chuckled while giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Come on, take more pictures of me." 

 "Okay." Marley didn't think twice as Puck did another pose. Marley laughed as she took pictures of her husband making funny poses, but as Puck was getting lost in the poses, his towel unwrapped and it fell to the ground, at the same time Marley snapped a picture. Puck glanced down at the towel on the floor as Marley looked at the picture, biting her lower lip in the process. Her husband looked  _hot_ , and she couldn't delete this picture, even if she wanted to. 

 "Did that one actually get all of my glory?" Puck questioned, Marley nodding her head slowly.

 "Oh, yeah." Marley nodded her head. "However, I think I might keep this one."

 "Really?" Puck sat down on the bed, leaving the towel discarded on the floor. "Why?" 

 "Well, for those nights when you're at work and I'm alone." Marley bit her lower lip as Puck kissed her neck. 

 "No worries. I took care of myself this morning while you were in the shower. Just imaging your hot body all over me got me riled up." Puck noticed Marley blushing as she stared at him. "Plus, we didn't exactly have time for morning sex, you know." 

 "You really imagine my body all over you when I'm not here?" Marley asked, Puck nodding his head slowly.

 "Hell yeah." Puck smirked as he whispered. "I imagine your hips on mine when I'm in you, your sexy moans, your sexy face when I hit all the right spots and the way you shake when I make you cum. Everything." Marley felt her breath hitch as she handed Puck the camera, eventually getting on her knees and motioning for Puck to undress her.

 "Well, I think I should remind you what my body looks like." Marley whispered, and Puck didn't need an invitation to undress his wife. He went for her blouse and undid the buttons before taking it off and throwing the shirt on the floor. He then flicked Marley's jean button and pulled it down, Marley helping his cause by kicking off her jeans as it fell on top of her shirt. Marley was just left in matching undergarments, but before Puck had a chance to reach for her bra, she shook her head and motioned for the camera. "Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." Marley ran her hand through her blonde hair while her other hand hooked onto the hem of her underwear, bringing it down just enough so it would tease Puck. 

 "Hot  _damn_." Puck lost his breath for a moment before he took a few pictures of her. Marley did slightly different poses as Puck continued snapping away on the camera, until Marley brought her underwear down and took them off. She tossed them to the side and was just left in her bra, motioning for Puck to take it off. Puck put the camera on the bed and went to unclasp Marley's bra as the garment eventually fell on the bed. Marley knocked the bra off the bed and sat back, opening her legs wide enough to rub her clit. Marley leaned her head back and continued to touch herself, which urged Puck to pick the camera up and snap shots of his wife. Puck took pictures as Marley played with herself, but the more he watched his wife, he harder his shaft got. He reached one of his hands for his shaft and started stroking it, but his eyes never left his wife. "So fucking sexy." Puck moaned while pumping his shaft. Marley watched as Puck touched himself, and the fact he was turned on by her made her feel empowered. Marley felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach and in order to reach her peak, she inserted one of her fingers in her entrance and pumped quickly.

 " _Puck_ , oh god." Marley's chest heaved as she felt her body shake, which gave Puck the leeway to come as well. "Oh god, I'm gonna _come._ " As soon as she blurted it out, she let out a yell and released her juices on her hand.

 "Me too. _Fuck_...." Puck rubbed his shaft furiously as he felt his own orgasm, and without warning he released himself on Marley's lower abdomen while crying out her name. Marley heavily breathed out as she leaned her back on the headboard, eventually removing her fingers and glancing at her husband with adornment. She noticed Puck was just as winded from his orgasm, but it didn't stop him from picking up the camera and taking a picture of her basking in the afterglow. Marley lightly chuckled as she bit her lower lip, seeing that her husband had somewhat stabilized his breathing. "Okay," Puck still sounded breathless while Marley was able to regain her strength to move. "That was fucking sexy."

 "Not as sexy as what I'm about to do to you." Marley slowly got on her knees as she lightly shoved Puck on his chest. "Lie back on the bed."  

 "Ooh, demanding. I like it." Puck gave Marley a kiss on her lips before doing what she obliged. As soon as he was lying on the bed, Marley took the camera from the bed and snapped a few photos of him. After a few shots, she handed Puck the camera and pecked his lips before moving to his shaft. She stroked his member for a bit before placing her mouth on the tip and bobbed her head. Puck tried to enjoy Marley sucking him dry, but at the same time he wanted to get a few pictures of this. Puck aimed the camera at Marley and clicked a few pictures, all while observing her putting her hair behind her ears. She looked up with her eyes and couldn't help but slightly smiled before continuing work on his member. But Puck realized he didn't just want Marley to suck him off. He wanted to be inside her. "Marley, I need you." Puck lightly moaned as Marley removed her mouth from his shaft. Puck sat up and kissed her passionately before slowly flipping her on the bed so she was underneath him. Marley once again reconnected her lips to her husband's as their tongues battled for dominance, almost as if they were competing on who was going to take the lead. Eventually, Marley gave in and bit his lower lip while parting the kiss. She placed the camera on the nightstand, but before she did, she pressed the red record button. She was going to take this a step forward and actually record them making love. Puck realized what she was doing and kissed her in response, all while Marley ran a hand through his hair.

 "Puck, please." Marley softly begged as Puck widened Marley's legs. Puck grabbed his shaft and moved it to her entrance. However, he stopped as only the tip brushed against her entrance, which caused Marley to whimper. She tried to push her hips forward to place Puck inside her, but he held onto her hips and glanced at her face, noticing how eager she was to get onto the main course. "Noah, please." 

 "Please, what?" Puck innocently questioned as Marley bit her lower lip.

 "Please get inside me so I can make love to you." Marley sounded a bit winded as she made her request, which gave Puck all the more reason to give her an affectionate glance.

 "All these years later and I still get you turned on like a horny teenager, huh?" Puck smirked as Marley nodded her head.

 "Yes." Marley sighed as she leaned her head back on the bed. "Noah, if you don't get inside me right now I'm going to have to resort to one of the sex toys in the drawer...and I won't let you touch me while I'm pleasuring myself." Puck felt shivers down his spine as leaned over to pepper her lips with kisses.

"I love you, Marley." Puck whispered against her lips as Marley pecked his lips in return.

 "I love you too, Puck." Marley replied. With that, Puck pushed forward and slowly entered his wife, all while the two of them let out a winded gasp from Puck filling Marley's walls. Puck stayed in that situation for a moment, just savoring how intimately close he was with Marley, all while Marley adjusted to Puck's size. She remembered the first time she and Puck ever made love, and how she thought he wasn't too big or two small for her. Instead, Puck fit like a glove, and he was able to hit all the right spots each and every time they were intimate. She was sure it was because he had sexual experience before they consummated their relationship, but Puck always assured her that every time they had sex, it was the best sex ever. And that was enough for Marley.

Puck kissed Marley with passion as she slowly lifted her hips up, letting him know it was okay to move. Puck leaned his forehead on hers as he slid out as far as he could and reentered her, Marley feeling her breath hitch from the emptiness and full feeling. Puck moved in long and slow strokes as he interlaced his fingers with Marley, spending the slow portion of this kissing every part of her. He undid one of his interlaced hands and traced his hand near Marley's scar which came from an appendix surgery a few years ago before his hands trailed along the barely there stretch marks she had from giving birth. Marley looked into Puck's eyes as she realized he was worshipping her imperfections, which caused her to let out a small smile. Puck noticed the smile on Marley's face as he brought one of his hands to her face, lightly stroking her cheek with adornment.

 "You're so beautiful, baby." Puck whispered, giving Marley a sweet kiss on her lips.

 "So are you." Marley breathed out as her hands went towards the scar he had on his arm from when he was shot. Her fingers danced along Puck's scars as he kissed her neck, and Puck simply leaning his hips a bit forward created a different sensation. His shaft was constantly brushing against her G-Spot, and after one specific pleasureable pang, a sound that was a mixture between a whimper and a moan escaped her lips. "Mmm, right there." Marley breathed out as Puck continued his light thrusts and sucked on Marley's neck. She knew she was going to have marks in the morning, and it was going to be hard to explain to her friends what happened without her face turning red as a tomato, but she didn't care at that particular moment.  Marley was beginning to get tired of the slow-and-steady so she gripped onto one of Puck's ass cheeks and squeezed it, earning a groan and light pant from husband. 

"God, Marley." Puck heaved out as his lips were against her neck, ultimately moving them away so he could stare at her.

 "Puck, I'm close. Thrust harder." Marley breathed out as Puck quickly picked up the pace. Marley leaned her head back on the bed as Puck's thrusts hardened, and she was beginning to feel that wonderful pit in her stomach. "Puck," Marley heaved as Puck started pounding into her. Marley's head was extremely foggy, and she wasn't anticipating Puck quickly flipping them over so she was on top, but the sudden angle made her cry out in ecstasy. " _More_! Right there!" Marley shouted as Puck thrusted up and used his hands to move her hips. Marley felt a pang of pleasure take over her as she closed her eyes and let out a yell. "Yes! Oh god! Oh god!" Marley shouted. At that moment, she didn't care if the neighbors heard her; her man was giving her one of the greatest orgasms in sex history...well, if there was such a thing. Marley felt her toes curl and her body started to shake as she came on top of him, and Puck watching Marley's body shake was enough to give him leeway to his own high. 

 " _Fuck!_ " Puck yelled as he shook under her and felt his own orgasm take over. Marley used whatever energy she had left to circle her hips in order to help Puck reach his peak, which Puck heavily appreciated. As soon as Puck released himself in her, Marley stopped moving her hips and he fell forward on Puck's chest, although Puck made sure that he caught her so she wouldn't land hard. They had trouble trying to control their breaths, but their eyes said it all; they were heavily in love with one another and agreed it was one of the best sexual encounters they had in their marriage. Marley leaned closer and gave Puck a passionate kiss as Puck wrapped his arms around Marley's body. As soon as she parted the kiss, Puck smiled at her and nuzzled his nose with hers. "God, I love you, Marley." 

 "I love you too, Noah." Marley whispered, playing with some of his hair in the process. Marley pressed her lips to Puck's as he used his fingers to trace down her spine. He stopped short of her ass as he realized he needed a few moments to recuperate before they could even consider going another round. "I'm never going to stop loving you, especially when you're the only one that can make my body respond the way it did."

"I wasn't quite sure, but did I hit all the right spots?" Puck teasingly wondered, Marley chuckling at his question. "I mean, was it good for you like it was good for me...?"

"Mmm, oh yes, yes it was." Marley laughed before placing a kiss on his chest. "Making love to you gets better every single time."  Puck thought for a few moments before sitting up with her in his lap and staring at her.

"Yeah, it does." Puck agreed before kissing Marley's neck, temple and lips. "I mean, getting off by myself is good and all, but nothing beats fucking you." Marley laughed as she playfully slapped his chest. 

"Oh so that's all it was? Well newsflash, you think you fucked me but I made love to you." Marley hardly ever used curse words, so hearing her say something like that caused Puck to let out a low chuckle at his wife.

"Miss Rose, watch your language. Only I use the big words around here." Puck jested while Marley bit her lower lip. Eventually, he shook his head and traced his hands along her body. "No, it was more than that, baby. You know that."

"I know, I'm just teasing." Marley's fingers danced along his neck as she smiled. She glanced at the clock before her eyes darted towards Puck, a smirk appearing on her face. "It's a wonderful feeling to make you feel good, you know."

"You too." Puck smiled as Marley slowly pulled Puck's shaft out of her. Puck watched as his shaft looked limp, but he focused elsewhere when he saw Marley go towards the camera that was on the nightstand and press the record button again. "I can't believe you actually recorded that." 

"Me neither." Marley ganced at the video as her eyes bulged open, noticing Puck was glancing over her shoulder to see the video. "Oh my god, do I really ride you like that? I look silly."

"No, you look super hot." Puck lightly sucked on her neck as Marley glanced at him softly. "Besides, doesn't it feel good to have me hit all the spots?" 

"Yeah, it does and your mini-me does such a good job." Marley's flicked Puck's limp shaft while Puck's hand trailed between Marley's legs and around her clit. Marley tried ignored her husband's hand and went back to the video, but she was distracted when Puck's finger made a circle gesture, and she couldn't decide whether to watch the video or have her husband hand-fuck her. "Puck," Marley tried to make it sound scolding, but instead she breathed it out, which gave Puck the invitation to continue. Puck opened Marley's legs slightly as he kneaded her bundle of nerves, but while Marley was enjoying it, Puck took the camera and put it to record, placing the camera in between her legs as it captured every movement. Puck rubbed Marley's clit and thighs in a sensual manner, forcing his wife to open her legs wider. "Mmm." Marley mewled as Puck continued playing with her. 

"You look so sexy." Puck whispered, prompting Marley to arch her hips off the bed. However, Puck used his hand and placed Marley's hips back on the bed, just so the camera could get a good angle of her. Puck swirled his fingers around her entrance as Marley whimpered, her eyes locked on her husband as he swiped across her clit. "So wet, baby." Marley continued letting out a light whimper which gave Puck the hint she was extremely impatient. Marley had enough of the nice and slow and wanted Puck to finish her off. However when she towards her clit, Puck grabbed it before she had a chance to play with herself. "Nuh, uh, uh. This is  _my_ job."

"Puck, I love you, but we did the whole slow and steady crap like 15 minutes ago. Right now, I just want to fuck." Marley sounded as if she was highly impatient, and Puck had to admit he didn't expect that from her. However, it just turned him on even more.

"You wanna fuck? Okay, but I'm gonna need some help." Puck pointed to his shaft which was still in need of some TLC. Marley moved Puck's hands from her clit as she went towards his shaft, pumping it a few times before it was erect. Marley moved the camera to the nightstand next to Puck's side of the bed and laid stomach-down on the mattress with her feet planted firmly on the floor and her ass in the air. Puck got off the bed and made sure he was positioned in front of the camera before he pumped his shaft a few extra times. He grabbed Marley's hips, arched her back and opened her legs slightly so he could have a clear view of her entrance, before pushing forward and entering Marley from behind. Puck stood there as Marley rolled her hips to adjust to his size before turning her head to him and letting out a jagged pant. Puck grabbed onto Marley's hips as he started thrusting into her, while Marley curled her fingers into a ball and gripped the sheets, feeling Puck's shaft fill her up as much as possible. Puck had to admit that he absolutely loved the view in front of him, as Marley slammed her hips back every time he went to thrust forward. He couldn't help but glance down at his member gliding in and out of her walls, and just the thought of Marley writhing because he was hitting her at all angles possible caused him to let out a moan of his own. Puck knew Marley wanted to be fucked, and she was quite vocal about it, but he wanted it done on his own terms. After a couple more thrusts, he pulled out, and noticed Marley groaning rom the lack of contact. The way her entrance was dripping gave Puck indication that Marley still wanted him and that made him even hornier than before. 

"Why did you pull out?" Marley turned to him and spoke in jagged pants. Instead of answering her with his voice, Puck climbed on the bed and laid back, motioning for Marley to come towards him. Marley knew exactly what he wanted, and in that moment she was gonna give it to him. She crawled over and straddled his body before grabbing his shaft and lowering herself onto it. Marley wiggled her hips for a moment as she stared at the camera, and once she was sure the camera was watching her, she rolled her hips while Puck enjoyed the view.

"Yeah, ride me, baby. You're so sexy." Puck hoarsely said as Marley bit her lower lip and bounced up and down. Marley continued slamming her hips down onto Puck's shaft as she started feeling the pit in her stomach, but she was really just starting to scratch the surface. She wanted Puck to touch her in places he normally didn't. He wanted his nails on her body. She was in control but she wanted Puck to mark her like she was his property.

" _Noah, Fuck me._ " Marley whined as Puck leaned up and sucked on one of her breasts. Marley wrapped her arms around Puck's neck as she felt her thrusts quicken, and once Puck was done sucking on one breast, he moved on to the other. His hands trailed all over her body before his fingers moved down to her ass, where he felt Marley continuously bouncing on his cock. As Marley thrust up, Puck tickled her entrance which made her throw her head back and slam down on him harder than before. After Marley moved her hips in a position where his member slammed against her G-Spot, Puck moaned, and that was when he knew he was extremely close. "Puck, touch me." Marley begged. He sucked on one breast and furiously rubbed her clit, and that was enough to get Marley to careen over the edge. " _Oh my god_!" Marley blurted out as her thrusts became erratic. Marley bounced furiously on Puck's cock as she rode out her orgasm, and the noises Marley made was just enough to get Puck off as well. He thrust into her when her hip movements stalled and he continued to pound into her until he released himself inside her. Marley groaned as she came down from her high, all while Puck leaned back on the bed and tried to catch his breath. 

"Oh god." Puck lightly chuckled as Marley turned around and took the camera from the night stand. As Marley pressed the record button to stop the recording, she put the camera to the side and disconnected herself from her husband. Puck saw Marley move towards the bed as she placed the blankets over the both of them. Puck cuddled next to his wife as Marley stared at the camera, contemplating on whether they should watch what they just recorded. In the end she decided against it and placed the camera on the bed, Puck raising an eyebrow in the process. "You're not going to watch the video?"

"No, not right now." Marley admitted. "If I do, one of us is going to start touching the other and we're going to have sex again. Frankly, I'm too tired to go another round."

"Yeah, me too." Puck yawned slightly while Marley kissed his jaw bone. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Marley wondered. 

"For making us use the camera tonight. Tonight was the most passionate sex we've ever had." Puck answered while Marley turned towards the camera sitting on the nightstand.

"Well, when one of us is missing the other or if we're all alone in the house, we can turn on the camera, watch the video and take either care of ourselves or each other." Marley smiled. "And we won't ever forget what the other looks like." 

"Or  _sounds_ like." Puck added. Marley chuckled and gave him another kiss, but her eyes were getting a little sleepy. "I think it's bed time."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Marley added before she trailed her hands across his chest. There was just  _one_ more thing she wanted to do to send shivers down Puck's spine. "By the way, I'm waking you up with a blow job tomorrow. Tongue and all." 

"Wait, you're what?" Puck sounded slightly hopeful as Marley winked at him. 

"Goodnight, baby." Marley smiled as she closed her eyes and got comfortable. However, the sleep that wanted to take over Puck was long gone.

"Marley, wait. At what time do you think that will happen...cause, I gotta be at work at nine and...Marley?" Puck realized Marley was sound asleep and as he looked at the blankets, he noticed Puck Jr. was wide awake. There was _no_ way Marley was going to wake up right now and give him more sex, which meant he was on his own. "Fine, I guess I'll take care of myself." Puck grabbed the camera that was on the nightstand and got out of bed, as he headed to the bathroom to do one last thing before bed.


End file.
